Finito
by Mr. Montagh
Summary: Ela descobrira que o mundo não era para sempre. A vida era finita. •///• Oneshot NejiTen. 30cookies, set verão, tema Finito.


**É óbvio que:** A parte em letra normal é o presente e a parte em itálico são pedaços do passado.

* * *

Uma lágrima caiu sobre a pedra fria. E outra. E mais outra. A mulher que estava debruçada sobre aquele túmulo chorava copiosamente. Seu cabelo marrom estava preso em coques firmes nas laterais da cabeça. Duas franjas caíam por cima da placa de metal em sua testa e seus olhos cor de chocolate estavam contraídos com o choro.

- Tenten...?

- Me deixa em paz...

- Mas... A gente tem que ir agora.

- ME DEIXA EM PAZ!

•X•

_- O que foi Tenten?_

_A garota olhava fixamente para Neji, que treinava arduamente. Ainda de costas, percebera o olhar de Tenten._

_- Eu estava só vendo você treinar..._

_Ele parou um pouco. Suas feições relaxaram por um instante, como que o início de um sorriso. Mas logo voltou à sua expressão normal. Fria e seca._

_- Mas você não devia estar treinando?_

•X•

O pai da mulher agarrou-a pelos braços, mas ela se livrou rapidamente. Nada a faria sair daquele túmulo. Porque, se ela esperasse um pouco, ela tinha certeza que ele iria abrir o caixão e emergiria da terra, renovado. Porque ele não poderia ter ido embora. Era impossível.

•X•

_- Será que a gente vai se separar quando ficarmos adultos?_

_Neji, Tenten e Lee comiam no Ichiraku Lámen. Eles eram um time. E Tenten não conseguia imaginar como seria se eles se separassem. Como seria sem Neji... "E sem Lee", ela pensava, "Sem os dois. Sem a _amizade_ dos dois"._

_Ela se esforçava para não gostar de Neji. Mas não conseguia._

•X•

As lágrimas continuavam a cair sobre o túmulo. Na lápide enfiada na terra havia, em letras garrafais, "Hyuuga Neji". Seguido pela data de nascimento e a data de morte.

Mais lágrimas.

"Que fossem lágrimas de sangue", desejou Tenten "Que eu fosse junto!"

Era por isso que ele não poderia ter ido embora. Se ele tivesse ido, a levaria junto. Isso ela tinha certeza.

•X•

_- Provavelmente - disse Neji numa voz seca, depois de pensar por um instante - A vida faz essas coisas..._

_- Ou não! - Lee ficou em pé. O fogo da juventude havia sido aceso - Se a gente realmente quiser, a gente consegue sim._

_- Mas... De qualquer forma... - continuou Neji - Todos iremos morrer um dia..._

_- Não diga isso Neji! - nem podia passar pela sua cabeça que Neji morresse - Trás má sorte!_

_Ainda mais que _ninguém_ poderia vencê-lo. Ninguém poderia matá-lo._

•X•

Ainda mais que _ninguém_ poderia vencê-lo. Ninguém poderia matá-lo. Então como poderia ter morrido? Para ela, Neji era _imortal_.

-Mi-minha filha, - dizia a mãe. Havia se sentado ao lado dela e falava bem perto do seu ouvido - Eu... Sei que é difícil de aceitar, mas... _Ele está morto_.

Nada - nem a inscrição na lápide, as palavras de seu pai, as palavras de Hinata ou de qualquer outro - havia surtido efeito em Tenten. Mas aquilo dito baixinho, com a voz reconfortante de sua mãe, a havia feito acreditar. Caíra a ficha.

Ele tinha ido.

•X•

_Era uma missão aparentemente tranqüila. Transportar uma carga especial de Konoha para o País do Vento. Iam Gai, Lee, Tenten e Neji, correndo na areia fina do deserto._

_E uma kunai - vinda sabe-se lá de onde - atingiu Neji. No peito. O sangue começou a escorrer da camisa dele, encharcando-a. Alguns minutos depois, e ele estava morto. Lee ainda tentou salvá-lo, retirando algumas faixas de seu braço para tentar estancar o sangue, mas já não adiantava mais; Tenten fechou os olhos dele; Gai o pegou no braço e, esquecendo a missão, os quatro voltaram para Konoha._

•X•

O mundo despencou a sua volta. As pessoas desapareceram ao seu redor. Sem saber direito como, tinha uma kunai na mão. Ela olhou para a lâmina, viu-a refletir a luz e segurou-a, firme. Virou a ponta em direção de seu peito, como haviam feito com Neji...

Ela descobrira que o mundo não era para sempre. A vida era finita.

•X•

_- Tenten..._

_- N-não fale nada, Neji..._

_- E-eu... Te... Amo._

_E morreu. Com os olhos desfocados, mas voltados para ela._

•X•

Mas a morte era para sempre. Depois que morresse, nada poderia atrapalhá-los. Eles se amariam para sempre; para toda a eternidade. Enfiou a kunai afiada no peito. Sentiu o sangue quente fluir para fora de seu corpo.

E sentiu a vida esvaindo-se. Porque a vida era finita.

Mas a morte era eterna.

* * *

**N/A: **Há! Já é a segunda coisa que eu posto hoje! Eu tenho que aproveitar as férias 8D

E sim, eu matei os dois XD

Pois é, nada de mais a dizer sobre essa fic, só que eu quero tirar o atraso nos 30cookies, e que eu gostei dela.

só _/Mr. Montagh/_


End file.
